1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer applications that identify and launch programs within a graphical user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computers have proliferated, more people having less technical knowledge of computers, are depending on computers for various aspects of the personal life, as well as in their professions. To make computers easier to use (especially for non-programmers), graphical user interfaces have been added to computers. Graphical user interfaces de-emphasize the use of text programming commands and instead use more intuitive devices like icons to identify, launch, and manipulate programs. For purposes of this application, the term xe2x80x9cprogramsxe2x80x9d is to be construed broadly so as to include all computer files including but not limited to applications, documents, programs, and shortcuts. Graphical user interfaces commonly employ an input device known as mouse with which the user can control programs and input data without using a keyboard. For example, users can launch programs by using their mouse to move a cursor over an icon that represents the program and then selecting the icon by clicking on it. Even when using a graphical user interface, a user often must navigate through several folders (also known as directories) and sub-folders to reach the program that is to be launched because programs are located in a file system hierarchy. If a user does not know the exact location of the program, the user may lose time when searching for the program.
To provide access to files that may be buried within the file system hierarchy, graphical user interfaces now include shortcuts. Shortcuts relate to another program and launch that program even when the program is buried in the file system. By placing shortcuts in an easily reachable area such as the desktop or start menu, a user easily can launch the program even when it is buried within the filing system hierarchy.
In the WINDOWS(copyright) operating system or environment, the most common types of shortcuts are desktop shortcuts and start-menu shortcuts. Desktop shortcuts exist in the folder of the graphical user interface that is shown by default; this default folder is known as the xe2x80x9cdesktopxe2x80x9d. Therefore, desktop shortcuts allow the user to launch programs directly from the desktop without searching the file system. Start-menu shortcuts are usually arranged in a hierarchy that resembles the file system and include shortcuts that allow the user to reach important and often used files quickly.
The ease of use of graphical user interfaces provided by features such as those listed above have increased their popularity. Graphical user interfaces such as those sold under the trademarks WINDOWS(copyright), MacOS(copyright), and LINUX(copyright) are among the most used programs in the world. Of these, WINDOWS(copyright) is the most popular. Because WINDOWS(copyright) is so prevalent, it will be used as an example to detail the shortcoming prevalent in all graphical user interfaces.
One problem with WINDOWS(copyright) and other graphical user interfaces is that they require significant amounts of time (minutes) to boot. The long boot time increases as more large-sized programs load during the boot process. One group of programs that increase the boot time is shortcuts. Shortcuts typically include a graphical image or xe2x80x9ciconxe2x80x9d associated with the shortcut. When the icon includes high-resolution graphics and many colors, the file size and memory consumption likewise increase; this slows booting. Even when the file size of an individual shortcut may be small, the total memory consumed increases when a number of shortcuts are aggregated. Start-menu icons consume memory and slow booting in the same way as desktop shortcuts.
Another problem with WINDOWS is that the desktop may become cluttered with unwanted shortcuts. When new programs are installed, the application often will create a desktop shortcut and start-menu shortcut automatically. Over time, the desktop and start menu become cluttered with shortcuts that the user does not use or require. In addition, these unused shortcuts make differentiating important icons from the clutter of unwanted shortcuts more difficult. Similarly, as the start menu becomes more cluttered, users have difficulty locating the important often-used shortcuts from the clutter.
Attempts have been made in the past to provide shortcuts for launching applications and to speed the booting of WINDOWS(copyright). None of these previous attempts have been able to provide a customizable method of launching programs that does not slow the booting of a graphical user interface such as WINDOWS(copyright).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,257, issued to Chen discloses a xe2x80x9cKeyboard with Expandable Function Keys.xe2x80x9d This invention is a hardware solution that adds buttons to a keyboard that launches programs when pressed. The invention does not speed the booting of WINDOWS(copyright). The user also cannot customize the keyboard to provide shortcuts to the user""s chosen programs after the keyboard has been manufactured.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,765, issued to Dickman, et al. discloses a xe2x80x9cMethod and System for Displaying Internet Shortcut Icons on the Desktop.xe2x80x9d The invention involves the creation of desktop shortcuts that point to remote resources such as Internet URL""s. The invention does nothing to speed the loading of windows. In fact, the shortcuts proposed by Dickman et al. are at least some of the type of problems that the present invention is intended to eliminate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,003, issued to Voce discloses a xe2x80x9cQuick Access to Computer Applications.xe2x80x9d The invention relates to locking an application in memory (RAM or ROM) before putting the computer to sleep (not turning the computer off completely and rebooting), so that the computer can quickly load the application without the normal delays of loading the application from the hard drive. The invention does not streamline the booting of WINDOWS(copyright), nor does it provide shortcuts to launch programs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,524, issued to Celi discloses a xe2x80x9cSystem for Identifying Attached Input Pointing Devices, Loading Associated Software Routines, and Interacting with Anyone Input Pointing Device While Disabling the Others.xe2x80x9d This invention involves the use of several input devices such as a mouse, trackball, and touch pad. According to the invention, drivers for all of the devices are loaded at booting and then one device is selected at a given time. The input device can be switched without exiting any open applications. Because multiple drivers are loaded during booting, this invention actually slows the booting process. In addition, the invention does not provide desktop shortcuts.
The prior art demonstrates a clear need for improvements in graphical user interfaces such as WINDOWS(copyright). Specifically, it is needed in the art for a quick, easy, customizable method of launching programs that does not slow the booting of the graphical user interface.
The invention encompasses a method of identifying computer programs existing within a graphical user interface. The method can also include steps to organize the interface by deleting the redundant and resource-consuming shortcuts that relate to the identified programs. The invention also includes a method of launching identified programs based on the identifiers created according to the first method. To execute these methods, the invention also encompasses a computer application capable of executing each of the above-described methods. The applications of the present invention are preferably launched either by keyboard or mouse click.
The invention also encompasses a method of launching a program within a graphical user interface and reducing the time required to boot the graphical user interface. This method preferably comprises the following steps: creating an identifier for a program that exists within a graphical user interface, associating said identifier with said program, storing said identifier in an application, and having said application launch said program whenever said identifier is entered into said application. The method may contain the additional step of deleting the program that has been identified by the method. This method of identifying and launching programs does not require the use of desktop shortcuts and start-menu shortcuts to ease the launching of programs. The types of programs that can be identified and launched include but are not limited to applications, documents, desktop shortcuts, and start-menu shortcuts. While the identifier being used might be any combination enterable on a computer, the identifier most often is a combination of alphanumerical keystrokes that suggest the name of the program being identified. While the method of identifying and launching programs is applicable to any graphical user interface, the preferred graphical user interface is one of the type sold under the trade name WINDOWS(copyright). When running in WINDOWS(copyright), the application appears as a window. Finally, the application can be used to identify and launch a plurality of programs each having a unique identifier.
The invention makes the launching of programs easier. To launch a program, a user enters the identifier for a related program. The application then launches the program that relates to the identifier. Typically, identifiers are combinations of alphanumerical keystrokes. This method of launching programs no longer requires the user to locate individual desktop shortcuts from long lists of other undesired shortcuts. Similarly, the invention allows a user to save time by not requiring the user to wait for the start menu to unfold and, then once unfolded, the user no longer must find the start-menu shortcut that is to be launched.
The invention, by providing a computer application capable of eliminating unwanted programs and shortcuts, shortens the time that a graphical user interface requires to boot, while still allowing users to launch programs easily. The invention eliminates many of the desktop shortcuts that accumulate while at the same time provides easier access to the programs related to deleted shortcuts. Deleting desktop shortcuts speeds booting because the graphical user interface does not waste time and resources loading shortcuts and particularly the memory-absorbing graphical images that accompany them. These graphical images when amassed absorb much of a system""s spare resources, especially when the computer has small amounts of memory and when the computer is running in high-color or high-resolution display modes. Another related advantage of the invention is that programs that the user decides to keep become relatively more pronounced once the unimportant shortcuts are removed.
The invention provides increased access to commonly launched programs by adding one-click buttons that launch these programs. Examples of these commonly-launched programs include but are not limited to the following: the default web browser, a blank email message, volume control, time, date, and monitor resolution controls. The buttons included in the application do not clutter and slow the system like the desktop shortcuts and start-menu shortcuts because they include text only and eliminate memory-consuming graphics. The memory consumed is also controlled because the buttons that are included are only the most commonly launched applications.
In accordance with these and other programs that will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.